The Boosh Queen
by chugirl2526
Summary: Vince lost his mother and works in the hotel owned by his father. One day, he meets and falls in love with a new worker, Howard. But an icy lady comes into town and steals Howard away. Will Vince journey through the four seasons to get him back? Howince
1. Chapter 1

The Boosh Queen.

Summery- BooshxSnow Queen. Vince lost his mother when he was younger and works in the hotel owned by his father. One day, he meets and falls in love with a new worker, Howard, but an icy lady comes into town and steals Howard away. Will Vince journey through the four seasons to get him back?

Disclaimer- Boosh is not owned by me, is owned by two people with more talent then my little finger. I only owe Evelyn.

Author's Notes- I'm back from holiday :) and I thought of newer and greater boosh crossovers, starting with this one This is based on the tv version of the snow queen with Bridget Fonda in it, I don't own this, some guy called David Wu does, I just own the dvd I got free out the paper hehe.

Deadicated to Beechwood0708 and ButtonsMagoo who egged me to do this story, also violence4 and stars of andromeda because it's fluffy slash and these guys really rock at the fluff

--

Chapter One- A Cruel Winter's Day.

In the white, snow covered mountains there was a small town. It got extremely busy during the winter season and all those visitors were skating down at the large lake with some of the villagers. Many, colourfully dressed people were skating on the clear ice, laughing and enjoying themselves. A young woman with black hair and green eyes, Evelyn Noir was just finishing preparing her horse while looking over the fun.

On the bandstand next to the lake, she saw her husband, Bryan Ferry-Noir singing out songs on winter, snow and christmas. When he'd finished singing, he walked down from the stand and kissed his wife gently, parting when they saw their nine year old son walking to them. His blue eyes shone with unshed tears and his blond/brown hair glistened in the sunlight "Please don't go, mom"

His mother held his face in her hands "Don't worry vince, I'll be back soon. Besides, you have to stay here and make sure your father sings the right songs"

They held each other close, then Evelyn moves up to kiss bryan one last time "Goodbye, my love" Her huband says before she gets on her horse, trotting away as bryan gets back onto the bandstand "Let's play some music"

In the frost and snow covered woods, Evelyn's horse quickl;y trotted through the dead branches, trying not to slip. At the lake, Vince was having fun staking with a neighbour from down the street. The sunlight made the snow glitter prettily around the lake, as the music played loudly. In the forest again, the snow storm was getting worst, causing Eveylyn to get lost. She panicked as she heard an evil feminine laugh on the wind, flashes of a woman's snow-white face appearing and making the horse nervous. It finally reared back, making its owner fall off before running away.

At the lake, Bryan stopped singing, knowing something was wrong. He turned around and looked at the forest where his wife rode into and saw her horse trotting back, riderless. Vince looked from his position on the ice, tears forming in his eyes as he feared the worst.

They searched the forest all day and soon, night-time fell, forcing the village to use lanterns to see "Evelyn?" Bryan called out, leading the search party. They walked down a small snowy hill into a clearing and Bryan saw something red in the distance, partly covered in snow "Evelyn" He shouted, running over to the object. He lifted it up to reveal Evelyn's cape she wore before, the rest of the party catching up to him, including Vince "Let's give up the search for tonight" A friend suggested.

"No, I'm not leaving her out here. Go back and take Vince with you" Bryan said, watching as everyone walked back to the village. at the small village, Vince was taken back to the hotel his parents owned, never saying anything to anyone, even when his uncle Rudi come out to collect him "Vince, are you alright?" But the child never spoke to him as he lead Vince inside.

The hotel was quite large, with a stuffed polar bear guarding the entrance. There was two floors, with the bedrooms on top and the other rooms below "Thanks for all your help, I'm sure we'll find her" Rudi said, before placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of the small, pale form of Vince, who just sat in a large armchair in front of the fire, watching the flames and waiting for his father to come home.

The next morning, the whole search party went out again to look. Bryan never came home last night, so Vince left the hotel on his own, not telling his uncle. Out in the forest, Bryan woke up from his bed of snow, scratches covering his face. He could hear voices calling in the distance, which gave him renewed energy to keep looking "Evelyn" He called out in a weak voice.

Vince ran through the trees on his own, looking around "Mom, Mom?" He called out, trying not to slip and fall. Then he stopped as he saw the search party standing in front of him, staring at something in the snow. He ran into them and pushed his way to the front, gasping in shock when he saw his mother lying motionless under a rasied log "Mom?" He said quietly.

A man had ran off to find Bryan and bought him back, the singer also gasping in shock at the sight of his wife. Evelyn laid on her side, snow covering her body and face, her rose brooch next to her. Bryan broke down in tears, holding his son close as they both cried together.

That night, Vince stood on the balcony outisde the second floor. He cried as he stared out at the icy and unforgiving forest "how can something so innocent as snow be so cruel?" He asked himself, holding his mother's brooch close to him as his sobs started to calm down. He went back to his room and got changed ready for bed, going downstairs to find Bryan sitting in front of the fire.

His father looked devestated and never even notised his son standing next to him, he just concentrated on the glass of whiskey in his hand "Goodnight, dad" Vince said, walking back to his room sadly when Bryan never said anything back to him.

--

I hope you all enjoy this, please read and review. from chugirl2526.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boosh Queen.

Summery- BooshxSnow Queen. Vince lost his mother when he was younger and works in the hotel owned by his father. One day, he meets and falls in love with a new worker, Howard, but an icy lady comes into town and steals Howard away. Will Vince journey through the four seasons to get him back?

Disclaimer- Boosh is not owned by me, is owned by two people with more talent then my little finger. I only owe Evelyn.

Author's Notes- I'm back from holiday :) and I thought of newer and greater boosh crossovers, starting with this one This is based on the tv version of the snow queen with Bridget Fonda in it, I don't own this, some guy called David Wu does, I just own the dvd I got free out the paper hehe.

Thanks to ButtonsMagoo and violence4 who've reviewed

--

Chapter Two- The New Employee.

Ten years later, Vince Noir grew into an handsome teenager, getting his looks for his mother definatly. His brown/blond hair grew longer and his blue eyes still sparkled, only with a hint of past pain in them. His frame was quite tall, but thin and he was dressed in red tight trousers, with a light blue shirt and black boots adorning his feet. It was a crisp autumn's day and he was walking from the kitchen area, carrying a cup of tea to Bryan, who was sitting in the large armchair next to the unlit fireplace "Morning dad" Vince said, dismayed to see his father fell asleep in the chair instead of his room. He shook Bryan awake before moving to his room.

Later on, Bryan got changed into his business suit and was talking to a new employee "The opening times are from dawn until the final guest goes to bed. If the guest wants to stay up all night, then so will you. When I need you, you will be here before this bell stops ringing, no matter where you are or what you do, understand?"

The new employee, a young 22 years old man was listening carefully. Howard Moon had short brown, wispy hair, small brown eyes and a smallish moustace. He was dressed in a white shirt with brown trousers, a beige waist-jacket and brown boots "Yes sir, I understand" He answered before bryan moved on.

"Oh Howard, any lateness of any kind will not be tolarated, understand?" It didn't help Howard to stay serious when Rudi was behind his brother mouthing every word he was saying "I understand, sir"

"I thought you were meant to be here yesterday" Bryan asked, full of wonder.

"Oh, I had no money for transport, so I had to walk it here" Howard replied sheepishly before spotting Vince staring at him from the second floor. His breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the young man and he couldn't help but smile at him, but Vince was not amused at this and stalked off. Howard turned his head back to Bryan "Why are you smiling?"

"Just glad to be here, sir" Howard answered, before moving off to his room. All employees at the hotel had their own rooms, so Howard got the dirtiest and dustiest room in the place. He opened the cobweb-ridden curtians and looked outisde to see a large passageway between his room and another. On the passageway, he could see a small garden and in the middle was Vince, tending to the red roses around him. Howard was about to open his window to talk to Vince, when the bell downstairs rung.

He quickly changed into his red bell-boy's outfit and ran downstairs and out where a stagecoach was waiting. He gathered up about four bags and suitcases and bought them inside. Bryan also made him paint the outside of the small skylight on the roof, take the fresh fuirt and vegetables to the kitchen and mop the floors, as well as dealing with the customers staying.

Every now and again though, he would notise Vince walking past, either talking with the guests, helping out around the hotel or reading a book. Once Vince caught his eye and Howard smiled at him, but that just scared the younger man into going upstairs to his room. After a long day, Howard finally got to his room and just flopped down on the old sofa. He then notised the window again and looked outside, seeing the room opposite was Vince's.

The younger man himself was getting ready for bed, wearing an old yellow shirt and his black underwear. The sight of him bought sivers of pleasure down Howard's spine, electric pluses going down to an very percific area, until he saw Bryan come in to say goodnight to Vince 'That's his son? I thought he was just another employee' Howard thought, moving away from the window and to his bed, where he dozed off into pleasent dreams.

--

The next day, Vince was walking up the stairs and nearly walked into Howard, who was carrying a load of washing. Vince side-stepped the other way to get past, only for Howard to annoyingly do the same "I'm Howard, by the way" He introduced, hoping to get the younger man's name.

"Yes, I know. I'm Vince" The younger man answered back colly. They both gazed into each other's eyes for a minute, before Vince broke the contact and moved off, leaving Howard feeling rejected. Later on, he was waxing the large floor of the entrance hall and Vince was dealing with the roses. Howard soon got fed up of bending over to wax the floor and got another idea. He tied the waxing clothes to his feet and slid across the floor, like he was ice staking. Vince watched him and couldn't help but smiled, then laugh, whioch caused Bryan to look up from his work behind the reception desk to stare at Howard "That's not the way we do it here, do it right"

"Yes, mr Noir sir" Howard sighed sadly, giving one last look at Vince, his heart fluttering when he saw a smile graced the young man's lips. That evening, he was sent out to get coal for the many stoves in the hotel rooms and saw Vince walking his way. He rushed back the way he came and knelt down, watching as Vince walked around the corner and stopped at a shop window, looking in it. Howard took this as his chance and went over to him, making look like he didn't see Vince at all "Hey, didn't see you there Vince"

The young man turned his head towards him, then turned back to the window with a smile "Look at these, they're genius" Inside the window were a pair of knee length, high heeled black boots "They are nice" Howard admitted, notising how much Vince wanted them "Why don't you buy them then?"

Vince gave a small snort of amusment "I don't need them really, just looking at them really" Vince said sadly, before notising small white flakes falling from the starlit sky. "Hey, the first snow of winter. Hope it sticks" howard said happily, his smile falling when he saw the look of fear on Vince' face "What's wrong?" Vince placed a forced smile on his face "Nothing, I just don't like winter" He then turned back towards the hotel, leaving Howard alone and confused.

--

Over the next few days, the whole village was once again covered in a blanket of snowm the large lake frozen in clear ice. Children were having fun throwing snowballs around, but Vince looked down on them with a heavy heart from the outisde balcony of the hotel, he knew what winter was really like.

Howard watched him from a distance behind a tree, not notising when Rudi snuck up behind him "I think he likes you" Howard jumped around in shock and smiled sheepishly "I...er...I..."

Rudi just gave a small laugh "It's alright, you and Vince would make a fine couple" Howard looked wearily at thet "You try telling his father that"

"He'll come around, I'm his brother so I should know" Rudi explained "He's been unhappy for so long, he's bound to sooner or later" They both turned their heads to see Vince walk back into the hotel "Why is it he hates winter so much?"

"It ook his mother's life and his father's joy" Rudi answered sadly. Howard couldn't help but feel sorry for Vince, it must have been devestating to lose his mother like that.

--

In the kitchen, Rudi was busy rolling pastry out with Vince helping him "Had any idea of what to do for your 20th brithday? I think your father would let you have a party if you ask"

Vince smiled up to his uncle "Really? You think so? Cause that would be genius" Rudi smiled down at his nephew "It's about time we had one, you can even invite your boyfriend"

Vince looked shocked for a minute "Hang on, Howard's not my boyfriend" He lied, but Rudi just gave him a look "Your mother gave me that smae look and she couldn't lie about her feelings either. You should wear her rose brooch as well, she'd want it that way" Rudi said, a hint of smile in his voice.

When Vince didn't say anything and looked sadly at the pie he was making, Rudi tried a different approach "Remember when it was warm to the touch when you were young? She made it magic" Vince gave him a disbeliving look "It was warm because she put it on the stove at night"

"No, it was magic. it's not meant to stay stuck in a drawer" Rudi argued back annoyed, making Vince feeling guilty. That night, he sat on his bed in his room, thinking about his mother. He took out the rose brooch and held in in his hands, walking ove to the window and marvelling in the warmth contained within the jewellery.

In his own room, Howard was counting out his money he earnt, keeping some coins aside. He too went over to his window and placed a large coin on the stove in his room. Vince placed the brooch to the frist covered window the same time Howard placed the now warm coin, removing them to make peeholes. They both smiled at each other before moving away for bed.

--

Sorry this took so long to update, work and new ideas floating past slowly hehe from chugirl2526.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boosh Queen.

Summery- BooshxSnow Queen. Vince lost his mother when he was younger and works in the hotel owned by his father. One day, he meets and falls in love with a new worker, Howard, but an icy lady comes into town and steals Howard away. Will Vince journey through the four seasons to get him back?

Disclaimer- Boosh is not owned by me, is owned by two people with more talent then my little finger. I only owe Evelyn.

Author's Notes- I'm back from holiday :) and I thought of newer and greater boosh crossovers, starting with this one This is based on the tv version of the snow queen with Bridget Fonda in it, I don't own this, some guy called David Wu does, I just own the dvd I got free out the paper hehe.

Thanks to everyone who've reviewed Hopefully there's everything in here- humour, angst, fluff, yay

--

Chapter Three- Skating Lessons and A Change of Heart.

Howard came downstairs the next day with a large basket of washing, when he saw a note with a red rose covering it on a bench. He smelt the rose with a smile and hid it in one of the lift up areas on the bench, before carrying on with his chores.

A bit later on, he was cleaning boots an easier way in the kitchen, by boiling them in the kitchen, while Rudi was dishing up dinner "So, you like it here then, Howard?" He asked.

"Well, apart from the long hours, the endless lifting of heavy cases and all the dirty boots, it's just peachy" Howard joked before hearing Bryan calling for him. He grabbed his basket of boots quickly and scarpered out of the room just as the ex-singer entered "Have you seen the bellboy? People are asking for their boots back" Bryan asked.

"Haven't seen him round lately" Rudi answered, smiling to himself as Bryan started to leave the kitchen "He not so bad, I mean haven't you seen the way he and Vince look at each other".

Bryan looked shocked and annoyed at this news and finally left the room. Howard was bringing in cases when his boss called out to him "What do you know about this?" He pointed to the stuffed polar bear, who was wearing a very fetching red and blue striped scarf Vince placed on it.

"It's a bear with good fashion sense?" Howard asked weakly, before shaking his head and walking off- right into a wooden piller! Vince smiled as he watched the older man while coming down the stairs.

--

That night, a strong wind blew, waking both Vince and Howard. Vince looked through his peephole in the frosted up window to see the snowflakes forming into a beautiful woman, her skin and long hair white as snow, while wearing a long white fur coat. She turned to Howard's window, who was also looking out his peephole. He looked into her icy blue eyes, mesmorised.

Vince pounded on his window to make the woman disappear "No, leave him alone, you creepy ice cube!" The woamn heard the noise and turned around, staring deeply at Vince's window...

Until he woke with a start, the morning sunshine pouring through and brightening his room. He calmed down, got dressed and went downstairs where Howard was polishing the reception desk. He looked up from his work and smiled at the sight of the younger man "Vince, listen. You wanna go skating with me after work?" He asked, hopeful.

"Nah mate, I'm not really into skating. I told you I hate winter" Howard smiled again at him, took his hand and led him to a small calander a bit away on the desk. He blew on the dates so it went from December to March "There, now it's spring as far as we know"

Vince gave a sad smile "If it was spring, all the snow would be gone and there'd be daffodils everywhere" He walked back to his room, leaving Howard rejected.

--

Night-time fell and Howard was seen out on the frozen lake alone. He looked over to the bandstand and his heart sorw when he saw vince standing in it. He smiled as he skating over to Vince "Didn't you promise me daffodils?" The younger man asked, cheekily.

"There are out there, just under the snow. You know, they might come out if you skated with me" Vince smiled as he ran back to the hotel for his skates. Soon the pair were skating on the smooth ice, hand in hand "I'm a little rusty, it's been awhile"

Howard smiled and showed off by spinning perfectly on his skates "Now you try" Vince did only a half-hearted spin and fell straight on his arse "You alright?" Howard asked, concerned while helping him up.

"Yeah, just no more spins, alright?" They shared a laugh before staking off once more, Vince mainly falling on his arse thousands of times. The next day, Howard was shovelling snow from the hotel pathway with Vince watching "You know, for someone who says they're crap at skating, you're quite good Vince"

"You know, while we were staking, I did not see a single daffodil, mate" Vince smirked.

"That's because they're still shy about you" Howard said certainly, before Bryan started calling out for him, making him fall back in fright into a mini snow drift, Vince giggling at his fall. That evening, Howard took Vince out on the lake for more skating pratice, proud of his friend as he no longer fell on his arse. Soon, Vince was matching Howard move for move.

They restedon the snowy bank of the lake next to a small fire to keep them warm "I bet you did this with all the young men back home" Vince said.

"I did, but they were my younger brothers so it dosen't count" Howard admitted, makingVince smile. They gazed into each others eye and leaned in until their lips touched in their first gentle kiss. They broke apart and Howard held Vince' cheek in his hand, his thumb caressing slowly "I love you so much, Vince"

Vince was about to reply back when a strong wind blew, sending loose snow across the ice of the lake "We better get back" He suggested, as more snow flakes flew fast around them.

Howard stood up with him "It's just snow, it won't hurt us" Then a terrible pain shot in his eye, causing him to gasp in pain "Howard, you alright?" Vince asked, panicking.

"I just got something in my eye, that's all" Howard answered, rubbing his eye.

"Let me see, it looks all bloodhsot" Vince insisted, trying to pull down Howard's arm.

"Just leave me alone, I'm not a child" Howard coldly snapped, instantly upsetting Vince, who was trying to hold back tears. Howard sighed "I'm sorry, it just stings a bit" They made their way away from the lake and back to the hotel, where Howard stopped a few feet away "Ok, you should go on alone now"

Vince looked shocked and confused at this order, so Howard explained "I'm just thinking of you and what Bryan would say seeing us together. Just go on ahead, it's for the best"

"If you think so..." Vince said sadly, walking the rest of the way alone with a heavy heart and tears forming in his eyes.

--

The next morning, Howard was crouching on the overlapping roof of the grocey store and pushed a load of snow on two, poor unsuspecting people. He then made his way down and saw a man placing a load of boxes on a small horse and cart, so he threw a rockand hit the back of the horse, causing it to gallop off without its rider.

Vince watched the horse gallop off and the desruction it created, but never saw that it was Howard who made it mad. He saw the older man coming to him and smiled "Listen Howard, about last night on the lake..."

"Yes I'm sorry about that. Dunno what came over me..." He was silenced by Vince's finger on his lips "Don't me sorry mate, I loved it. In fact, I think we should have another 'lesson' tonight" Vince suggested, a dizzy grin on his face.

"Well, I think you need all the lessons you need because you're a crap skater" Howard replied coldly, once again upsetting Vince before walking off. Since that night, he was never the same. Howard was cold and distant, he no longed smiled while working and worst was he never gave Vince a second look, just completely ignored him.

The next night, Vince opened his large bedroom window and was surprised to see Howard's opened, the man himself sitting inside it, staring and an handful of snow "Amazing things snowflakes, no faults in them. It's such a shame they have to melt" He said, never looking once at Vince, yet knowing he was there.

"Why don't you close the window? It's so cold" Vince asked, getting creeped out by Howard, who just ignored him "Ever been cut by something sharp, like a knife or a horrible piece of ice?" He asked, definatly creeping Vince out.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Howard. What happened to you?" Vince asked, out of fear and concern. He felt chills go down his spine as Howard just stared blankly at him before returning to his snow. He looked up again when he heard Vince close the window on him, then back once more to his snow, not caring about the feelings he's hurt.

--

The next day, Rudi was putting the finishing touches onto a pink iced cake with red roses in the middle, while Vince leaned on the wall behind, something weighing heavy on his mind "I dunno what I've done wrong. What have I done to make him hate me?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Rudi answered, keeping his gaze on the cake. Vince thought about it and moved out the kitchen, looking around the hotel for Howard. When he couldn't find him, he got his coat and went to the lake, the only other place Howard would be.

The man himself was staking on the lake, a few other people skating aorund. Vince watched him sadly, as the old man gave him a blank look before continuing staking "Why are you like this now? Why are you being so cruel and horrible? It's not like you, it's like you're making everyone hate you" Vince asked, nearly pleding for answers.

"Everyone does hate me, your father treats me like a slave" Howard said, not a hint of emotion in his voice, frightening Vince "He does respect you, I know he does"

"Yeah, and maybe one day he'll let me run the hotel. I don't think so" Howard replied, sarcastically.

"It's not like that, if you just stick to the jobs you're given..." He jumped in fright as Howard skidded right in front of him, his face close to his. Howard's eyes flashed dangerously, making Vince feel uncomfortable just being near him "Here's a better idea, why don't we just follow the mountians up north, just you and me skating and skating forever? Would you like that?" Howard asked, a cold smile on his face.

"No!" Vince nearly yelled, standing up to make Howard back away "I want you to come back to the hotel with me before you get fired" Howard gave him a blank look once more, before staking off again. Vince definatly felt the tears roll down his face, as his heart broke at the loss of his new love "I thought you loved me, Howard" He called out, making the older man stop in his tracks.

Howard turned his head to look over his shoulder at Vince "You never said you loved me" He replied coldly, before staking off once more. Vince, broken-hearted, made his way slowly back to the hotel, hating the winter even more.

--

There we go, sorry about the late update needed research hehe from chugirl2526.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boosh Queen.

Summery- BooshxSnow Queen. Vince lost his mother when he was younger and works in the hotel owned by his father. One day, he meets and falls in love with a new worker, Howard, but an icy lady comes into town and steals Howard away. Will Vince journey through the four seasons to get him back?

Disclaimer- Boosh is not owned by me, is owned by two people with more talent then my little finger. I only owe Evelyn.

Author's Notes- This is based on the tv version of the snow queen with Bridget Fonda in it, I don't own this, some guy called David Wu does, I just own the dvd I got free out the paper hehe.

Thanks to everyone who've reviewed Hopefully there's everything in here- humour, angst, fluff, yay

--

Chapter Four- An Icy Visitor.

The next day, Bryan was sitting in front of the large fireplace, smoking when the large front doors swung open, causing the cold air to drift in and make the flames flicker. Bryan raised his head towards the doors to see a tall woman walk in, dressed all in white. She shook the snow off her white fur coat as she looked around the hotel with her blue eyes. Her white hair was tied in a large bun on her head and white glasses shielded her eyes.

He got up and walked over to her "Afternoon, I'm sorry but we weren't expecting anyone. How did you make it through? The road has been closed for days because of this storm"

She ignored him and kept looking around the large entrance hall "Could you get someone to fetch my bags? They're right outside"

"Of course, hang on" Bryan started ringing the bell and calling for Howard, while the woman gazed at the stuffed polar bear "What is your name, dear miss?"

"Just call me Mrs. Gideon and would it be at all possible to have a room on the top floor?" She asked politely, continuing her gaze on the bear.

"Yes of course, how long will you be staying for?" Bryan asked, checking his calendar and ledger.

"Why? Are you expecting a rush?" Bryan looked up at her "No, I just thought you'd like a much warmer suite. The storm will be going on for some time"

"I'll be going tomorrow, don't worry" She then turned her gaze to a large mirror hanging up; unaware Howard was standing on the top floor, watching her. She then looks down at her fingers, noticing them dripping water onto the floor. She then looks to her side and sees she's standing next to a stove, the fire roaring inside and the heat radiating onto her.

"Would you like some hot tea sent to your room?" Bryan asked, handing her the key to her room "No tea thank you, just a jug of ice water"

Howard soon made his way downstairs and help take Mrs. Gideon and her cases to her room, then went back downstairs to fetch her jug of ice water. He stood just outside the door and pressed his hand to it, waiting...

"Well, are you just going to stand outside all day or are you coming in?" He heard from inside. Howard immediately noticed the strange chill in the room, icy cold. He placed the water on her table by the open window without looking at her once "Do you like mirrors?" The woman asked.

He looked up into her blue eyes, wide with curiosity "Why?"

"I was just wondered if you knew or not, but you don't, do you?"

Howard stood there for a minute giving her a strange look, before turning back to the stove, ready to place wood inside "What are you doing? I'm not cold, so please leave it alone" She walked over to him and placed her finger under his chin, lifting it up to gaze into his brown eyes "You have lovely eyes, the first thing I noticed about you. How old are you?"

"About 22" Howard admitted, losing himself in her icy blue eyes. He then shook his head clear and got up "I think I'm needed downstairs"

"Wait, a few days ago, there was a snowstorm that happened here. Do you know anyone that was affected or changed by it?" She asked, making him stop in his tracks "Like have you noticed what a mean, selfish little person you've become? Do you know why that is? It's because you want something from me, you crave it more then anything else, and you can't even stop thinking about it. Even if you don't know what it is"

She walked back over to her table and poured herself some water, leaving Howard to his thoughts "I'll be on the lake tonight, why don't you come and see me?"

"I...I can't" Howard stuttered, making her stare at him "What a shame, I'm only here for the one night. You like winter, don't you? I've got something for you" Excited, he walked over to her but was stopped when she placed a hand on his chest. She then placed a large coin in his hand with a smile and turned away, making him walk out of the room disappointed.

He walked downstairs with nothing but that icy woman on his mind when a soft voice called out to him "Well, aren't you even gonna wish me happy birthday?" Howard turned to see Vince standing behind him, a sad frown on his face which broke Howard for his thoughts "I'm sorry, happy birthday Vince"

The younger man just gave him a neutral look as he mumbled his thanks "Look, I know I've been awful to you Vince, please forgive me. I've just been...sick"

"Are you gonna be at my party tonight?" Vince asked, hopeful that they could start again "Better not disappoint me"

"I promise, I'll be there" Howard said, nearly smiling that Vince was ready to forgive him "I'll never forgive you if you don't turn up, and I mean it small eyes"

--

Night-time fell and kids gathered round a fancy looking sleigh, which almost looked like a motorcar with a fan on the back. In his room, Howard was getting ready for the party, combing his hair in the mirror. He was wearing his best brown clothes and gathered all the money he's collected over the days he's been there. One of them the large coin Mrs. Gideon gave him.

As if by magic, his windows opened and made him jump. He heard a voice calling for him, her voice _'You know you want to come with me'_. He was tempted, but walked back into his room and downstairs.

Outside, the kids were scared away from the sleigh by the icy woman, who looked up to see Howard staring down at her. He went back into his room and gathered his skates, walking out of his room to walk into Vince. The younger man was dress in tight black trousers and a tight fitting red shirt, a sparkly belt around his hips. His eyes were covered with a light blue eye shadow and his lips were tinged pink with lip gloss. Howard's breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty of Vince "I didn't want you to see my new outfit yet" Vince said, almost shyly, then frowned "Why aren't you ready yet and what you got your skates for?"

"Listen Vince, can you keep these for me until tomorrow?" Vince stared at him confused before taking the skates and nodded as he went downstairs and put them behind the reception deck. He then went behind a large curtain to see tables set up all posh, all the guest admiring him and saying how nice his outfit looks.

Howard watched after him for a moment before walking downstairs and out the hotel, all the way to the show store. He bought the boots Vince desired and happily walked out the store, stopping as he saw Mrs. Gideon go past in her sleigh, making him run back to the hotel.

At their table, Vince, Bryan and Rudi sat eating their dinners. Well, Vince wasn't in worry, every now and again looking up to his father's face, who was staring at the empty chair next to his son "He'll be here, he promised dad".

Howard walked through the hotel doors, then heard her voice again _'I got what you want, Howard'_. Knowing what he should do, he sat down and wrote a quick note on a pad of paper, placing it in the wrappings of the boots in the box and placed it under a bench. He heard everyone singing 'Happy Birthday' to Vince and his heart sank, knowing he missed it.

Vince was devastated as he blew the candle out on his cake, all the time looking at Howard's empty chair. Bryan saw this and took him aside "Just forget about him, he's not worth it"

"Something much have happened to him, I have to look for him" Vince said, walking out to the entrance hall. He looked down to see a box sticking out from under a bench and took it out, gasping with both joy and sadness at his dream boots. He then saw the note sticking out between them and opened it, reading just two words -Help Me!

His blue eyes widened with shock and he dropped the box, rushing out the hotel towards the lake, the one place Howard loved to go more than anywhere.

--

Howard made it to the lake, looking to the other side where Mrs. Gideon was waiting for him in her sleigh. She drove off without him, teasing him so Howard had run onto the ice and borrow a normal sleigh from some kid. He ran and skidded on it toward her fancier sleigh "Take me with you" he called out, making her throw some rope towards him. He held on for dear life as she went faster.

Vince was running through the bare, snow covered trees towards the lake, panic and worry taking over his senses. He stopped at the edge of the lake, but didn't see anyone. Sighing in defeat, he turned and started walking back towards town.

As they got to a bridge, Howard's sleigh skidded to one side, knocking him off as it went over the edge and into the icy waters below. He looked up as his senses came back a moment later to see Mrs. Gideon standing over him, a smirk on her face "You know I said you wanted something, but you didn't know what it was? This is it" She bent down and kissed him deeply, making him pass out once more. When he woke up, he was shocked to see they were flying over the snow capped mountains, into the starlit sky and out of everyone's lives, including Vince's.

--

A couple of months later, spring came and thawed out all the snow in the village, the ice covered lake melted to give way to fisherman. Vince was never happy through all that time, grieving for his lost love. He went down to the river by the lake to see two men pull a sleigh out of the waters "Reckless boy should've watched where he was going..." He heard, his heart sinking low.

"He didn't die, I just know it" Vince said, arguing his Bryan back at the hotel "He was with that woman, that icy woman. She took him, the bitch"

"What woman? We didn't have any guests that night, the pass was shut. Look, I know you miss him, but you must face the fact that he's dead. You will come to accept it in time" Bryan replied, trying to be sympathetic.

"What, like you did with mom?" Vince said coldly, walking away from his father. He went down to the kitchen to talk to his uncle instead "Uncle Rudi, when I was talking to my dad about Howard, I can see something deep in his eyes, something he's not telling me and I think you know what it is"

"There has been a lot of unusaul things happening around here, unexplained things like your mother's death. Many other have also disappeared, all young men from villages all around the mountains, all without a trace. Some say they were taken by the Snow Queen, but it's just a myth" Rudi explained sadly, making Vince even more worst.

He never slept that night, so in the morning he got up and went to church, where his uncle was. He walked in and was saddened to hear the service for Howard, his heart breaking as he saw the gloves Howard always wore on the lake or working. He rushed out of the church, tears glistening in his eyes as he noticed daffodils growing outside "It's not fair, everything reminds me of him" He mumbled to himself, as he walked numbly to the bridge where Howard disappeared.

Vince stood on the wooden bridge, looking over the blue river, its waters rushing by "Let me have him back, please. I'll give you my new boots for him back" He sobbed, taking of said garments and throwing them in the waters, watching as they washed away. Knowing it didn't work, he stood on the railings and gazed sadly into the waters "I'll give you myself for him back, please"

He closed his eyes and jumped in, dropping to the river like a stone. His breath left him as he became unconscious, floating down the river face down as the current drifted him away.

--

Sorry about the lateness of this update, i also wanna tsay thank you to Buttons Magoo for betaing this chapter you rule, girl. from chugirl2526.


	5. Chapter 5

The Boosh Queen.

Summery- BooshxSnow Queen. Vince lost his mother when he was younger and works in the hotel owned by his father. One day, he meets and falls in love with a new worker, Howard, but an icy lady comes into town and steals Howard away. Will Vince journey through the four seasons to get him back?

Disclaimer- Boosh is not owned by me, is owned by two people with more talent then my little finger. I only owe Evelyn.

Author's Notes- This is based on the TV version of the snow queen with Bridget Fonda in it, I don't own this, some guy called David Wu does, I just own the DVD I got free out the paper hehe.

Thanks to everyone who've reviewed Hopefully there's everything in here- humour, angst, fluff, yay Also thanks to Jamie for betaing this chapter

--

Chapter Five- The Garden and Wizard of Spring.

The river flowed through large fields filled with long green grass, and beautiful, coloured flowers. Some pink, yellow, red and blue, as a largish man wearing a blue shirt, blue pants and a large straw hat covered in flowers, walks out of his cottage to admire his work. He then sees a lone figure with brown/blond hair floating down the waters face down, pushing away the fallen flowers floating beisdes him.

The man wades into the waters and gathers Vince in his arms, dragging him back to the grassy shore and lying him down "Come back, you don't wanna go yet" He called out, desperate for Vince to arise "You're not dead yet, you just have too much water in ya" He shakes Vince hard, which makes him cough up the water, awake and confused as he felt arms wrap around him and hug him close.

"What were you doing in that water?" The man asked, pushing the wet strands from Vince's eyes.

"I guess I fell in, I can't remember much" Vince answered, looking around his surroundings with awe.

"Good job I saw you before you floated even further. Well, I'm your Uncle Fossil and you live with me" The man introduced, smiling. Vince gave a small smile in return before allowing Fossil to hug him again.

--

When Howard awakened, he found himself in darkness with only a bit of light drifting in through a small window. He raised his head to see icicles hanging from looked like the reception desk of the hotel. He got up and glanced at an exact copy of the hotel, only made from snow and ice, there was even a stuffed polar bear in the entrance hall. The whole place was then lit up by sunlight drifting through the skylight above him, making it glitter strangely.

--

Fossil took Vince back to his cottage when the younger man felt well enough. Inside the large cottage was a dining room with a small table in the middle. On the table was an empty bowl, but cherries magically filled it to the brim "Help yourself to the red things, but might the stones. I nearly choked once, remember?" Fossil joked, leading Vince to the table and sitting him down.

Vince looked confused at the question, as though trying to remember such events "So, you fell in the waters hey? Why you? You're one of those obedient nephews who doesn't answer or talk back unless spoken to, one of those 'sleepy kids' I call 'em" Fossil said, before starting to comb Vince's still wet, silky strands with a brush from his pocket. Vince tried to pry away, nobody touched his hair without asking, even family. But he just couldn't pull away, enjoying the way the brush gently went through his hair "Ever felt sleepy when someone brushes your hair?"

Vince nearly gave a yawn, before remembering something important "I can't stay here, mate. I'm looking for someone important"

Fossil ignored him and kept brushing "You have such lovely hair, so long and soft. You must be so tied now..." Vince couldn't help but start to agree. Every stroke of the brush caused him to get more and more tired, he tried so hard to stay awake "I can't stay...I'm looking for someone...Howard, have you seen him?"

"I'm sure this 'Howard' person will come by soon, but in a minute you'll decide you'll want to go to sleep" Fossil's calm but demanded voice rang out.

"I couldn't find him anywhere, so I set off to find him. I just couldn't stay there and do nothing to help him" Vince kept on, trying to get his message out "Thanks for rescuing me and all that, but I gotta go find him"

He got out of the chair and walked towards to front door, Fossil opening it for him "No probs, thanks for stopping by anyway" Vince walked through the door, which to his shock had turned into a bedroom with a large bed in the centre "You worry too much, I think you better have a nice sleepy"

He pulls the covers from the bed and Vince lies in between them, no longer resisting the urge to stay awake "How's the bed? Great hey? I filled it full of soft petals, so it should smell great too"

Vince gives a sleepy smile and looks over to the window, where blood red roses grew around the windowsill. He swore he could hear them going _'Vince...Vince, listen to us...' _"That rose is beautiful, but is it that time of the year already for them to grow like that? They remind me of something...someone..."

"Do they make you think of some guy?" Fossil asked, looking at the roses with disgust. Vince just smiled as he heard the roses more clearly _'Vince...Howard needs you...We know where he is...'_ "I think he needs help, needs someone to find him..."

Fossil looked over the roses and whispered "Go away, get out of here now" At that simple command, all the roses from the garden were gone, leaving no trace of them. When he looked back over to Vince, he saw the young man was asleep with a small smile on his face "That's it, sleep and forget all your worries" He whispered, before leaving the room.

--

Back at the real hotel, Rudi went upstairs to rouse his nephew into getting up "Vince? Time to get up" When he heard no answer, he opened the bedroom door and was shocked to see the room empty, the bed undisturbed. He rushed down the stairs in distress "Bryan! He's gone!"

They both went into the large forest to look for him "Vince! Vince!" Bryan called out, with Rudi falling behind him "Let me get my breath back first, brother"

"There's no time, he must be around here somewhere, he loves these woods" Bryan replied, before walked off again. Rudi rolled his eyes, and then followed behind quickly.

--

Howard walked over to the large front doors and tried opening them, but they were frozen shut tightly. He turned back around and saw a large pile of glass in the centre of the hall, in front of a large broken mirror. He touched the topmost piece and gasped in pain as his finger got cut, the blood slowly dripping from the cut.

He looked to the side of him to see the stairs going up to the first floor, but the steps were covered in a large tunnel of ice. He placed one foot on the ice and tried walking up, but just slid back down again painfully. He kept on trying, running forwards from a distance but just kept sliding back down again. Howard gave up that idea and went to look for something else, the rose Vince first gave him. He took it out of its hiding place in the bench, amazed it was still in bloom in these conditions.

He then felt a chilling wind blow gently around him, small snowflakes floating past him. He turned to see 'Mrs. Gideon' behind him, not smiling and giving him an icy stare "So you're up now. This is your home, right down to the last detail"

"How long have I been out for?" Howard asked, curious.

"I dunno, I was away on business...a couple of months maybe" The snow queen suggested "Well, I'm home now for the summer, did my work for the year"

"I can't stay here, it's too cold. I'll freeze to death if I stay here" Howard moaned, helplessly wrapping his arms around him to keep in some warmth.

"Well, then you'll die. Answer me this, have you ever felt anything like that first kiss I gave you?" She replied, circling around him.

Howard thought about Vince, how their first kiss was filled with warmth and passion, while her kiss was filled with cold and bitterness "No"

"No, you haven't, have you?" She left him alone and walked over to the broken mirror "This was once the most beautiful mirror in the world. I sure someone as smart as you can put all the pieces together, once you do, I'll let you go"

"I'm not doing anything you say, not even this stupid glass jigsaw" Howard commanded while walking away into the shadows. He gave a moan of pain as he sank to his knees, feeling what felt like spikes of ice digging into his skin. He looked at his hands and saw them becoming covered in ice, the coldness paining him no end. He felt tears of pain welling in his eyes as he pleded "Please, stop. I'll do it"

"You are to stay on the ground floor as you work, I'm a very light sleeper. If you wake me up during the summer, then I will make you suffer" The snow queen annoced, taking the ice spell off Howard, the snow and ice disappearing from his hands "Remember this, if one kiss made you sleep for two months, imagine what the next one will do. And soon you'll be begging me for another, Howard"

He looked around to see her gone, and resigned to his fate of piecing the mirror back together. He looked down at the pile and desided to try it later, first he was hungery. He sat on a block of ice and cut a hole into the icy floor, then went off to find a long pole and some string. He turned them in a crap fishing pole and started to find food, without much luck.

He soon caught a fish and has to eat it raw, the most disgusting thing he'd ever ate. He bought out the rose from inside his jacket pocket, the memory of Vince clear in his mind as he kept his hopes up of getting out of there "I know you're not asleep, I will be getting out of here. Someone's looking for me and we will walk out of here together" He yelled out, hoping the snow queen could hear him.

--

At the cottage, Fossil was trying to cook sausages while Vince sat at the table, enjoying the bowl of cherries that were still sitting on the table. As his other clothes dried, he wore a shirt covered with small colorful flowers and light blue jeans "I'm glad you're here, Vincey. I'm not lonely anymore" Vince smiled up at him, before tucking back into the small, red fruits "You grew up too soon. That shouldn't have happened, you should have had your childhood first. You have someone there to take care of you when you're long, it's called 'The Spring of Life', that period is"

Later on, Fossil started making the bed in Vince's room as the younger man sorted out his new make-up and clothes "Hey, Uncle Fossil. When will I be old enough to leave this home?"

Fossil stopped his job in shock "Why'd d'ya wanna leave home, Vincey? That hurts, why'd d'ya wanna leave me?" Vince felt so guilty, tears welled up inside his eyes "I'm sorry, it was just a question. I didn't mean to upset you, uncle" Fossil nodded his head in understanding and walked out of the room, leaving Vince feeling retched. Fossil's done everything for him, and all he could do was ask some stupid question and get him upset.

He sighed and got a pencil and a small notebook from his bedside table, writing a clear note on one page 'I don't belong here!' He looked at the words in confusion, but thoughts of doubt crept into his mind 'Do I belong here? Wasn't I looking for something?' He didn't even know how long he'd been here.

"Vincey, time for your afternoon nap!" He heard Fossil call through the door "I'm going, uncle" He called back, then tore the message out and rolled it up, looking for a place to hid it. He looked around and desided to place it in his small jewellery box, but when he opened it, he was surprized to see another rolled up note in it. Vince unrolled it to see in shock four words written on it 'I don't belong here!'

He then knew he had to get out of there, to escape! Vince opened his bedroom door slowly and looked into the dining room, sighing with relief when he couldn't see Fossil anywhere. Quickly, he walked over to the front door and out into the small garden outisde _'Vince...Vince...Over here...'_ He heard again, falling flat on his front into the grass "I know you're here Howard, please come to me"

He gasped in shock as he felt roses wrap around his legs and arms, his thin body also getting trapped to the ground _'Yes...We know where he is...Howard is not here, nor is he dead...He passed here months ago...He was with the Snow Queen...She is winter and winter has past, so they are nowhere...She has taken him to her great palace in the north, where all hopes die...If you want to find the Snow Queen, you must past through all the other seasons before you can reach her...If you do not get him before winter comes once again, Howard will die there too...'_

The roses had delivered their message and released Vince, where he lay still on the grass, sobbing gently. He then felt a great courage inside him and got up, opening the metal gates leading to the giant fields outside "So, you're just gonna leave me?" A voice called out. He looked around and saw Fossil at the front door, looking angry and upset.

"I don't belong here, you knew that all along. You can't keep me here, so let me go!" Vince shouted, annoyed at the fact he'd been forced to stay here against his will.

"You can't defeat the snow queen, it's hopeless. She's my sister, so I should know about that. I mean, why is this 'Howard' character worth it?" Fossil asked, trying to change Vince's mind.

"Because he made me want to live again, I love him" He opened the metal gate and ran out into the tall grassy fields, not looking back once at his 'uncle', who looked on with worry and regret.

--

There we go, new update enjoy from chugirl2526.


	6. Chapter 6

The Boosh Queen.

Summery- BooshxSnow Queen. Vince lost his mother when he was younger and works in the hotel owned by his father. One day, he meets and falls in love with a new worker, Howard, but an icy lady comes into town and steals Howard away. Will Vince journey through the four seasons to get him back?

Disclaimer- Boosh is not owned by me, is owned by two people with more talent then my little finger. I only owe Evelyn.

Author's Notes- This is based on the TV version of the snow queen with Bridget Fonda in it, I don't own this, some guy called David Wu does, I just own the DVD I got free out the paper hehe.

Thanks to everyone who've reviewed Hopefully there's everything in here- humour, angst, fluff, yay Also thanks to Jamie for betaing this chapter This may be my longest chapter

--

Chapter Six- The Shaman and The Bear.

"Vince, Vince, talk to me!" Bryan called out, himself and Rudi walking along the water's edge of the river. He then saw something in the water, Vince's jacket floating on what looked to be a body "Vince, please no!"

He ran along it and picked up the jacket, breathing a slight sigh of relief seeing it was a log "It's just a log, Bryan" Rudi said, hoping to calm his brother down "We'll find him, in my heart I know he's gonna be fine"

"I hope so" Bryan answered, quietly sobbing in his hands as Rudi placed an arm around his shoulders, looking out into the unforgiving waters.

--

Howard went behind the snowy version of the reception desk, looking for something until he found his skates that he asked Vince to hide for him. He smiled as he thought of the younger man, hoping he was thinking about him too. He then walked across the hallway and climbed up a rope holding the icy chandalier in place, towards the second floor. He climbed over the railing and walked up the stairs towards the second floor, towarsd the Snow Queen's room.

He opened the frost covered door and made his way slowly into the white, cold room. Looking towards the bed, he saw the icy woman asleep under a thin blanket of snow and walked over to her. Looking down at her beautiful, yet cold fetures, he remembered the kiss she gave him on the bridge back at the village. He lowered himself towards her face, ready to kiss her, but stopped just in time. He then thought about the first kiss he and Vince shared, how much passion and warmth there was in it.

He stood back up, making up his mind as he walked back out the room, giving her one last glance. He walked along the second floor, looking over the balcony to see the broken mirror waiting for him to complete. He sneered down at it as he made his way back down. While he was on the second floor, he tried opening the door which took him to the balcony outside the second floor.. He tried prying the door open, but it was covered by thick ice, making it difficult to open.

He then found the ladder leading to the roof, covered also in snow and ice. He managed to climb up it without slipping and opened the roof-hatch, his eyes spying the landscape around him. White, snow covered mountians surrounded the snow version of the hotel, the blue sky covered with dark clouds threatening to snow again. He yelled in shock when he felt something pull on his trouser leg, falling down the ladder and landing hard on the white ground.

When his vision cleared, he saw the stuffed polar bear above him, only a bit more alive. It growled and showed its sharp white teeth, its black eyes shinging with anger in the small ray of sunlight. Howard tried to back away, but the bear raised its paw and bought it down, slashing Howard across the face and knocking him out. It then dragged him away from the ladder, a small trail of blood behind them.

"Since you've forgotten the hotel rules, I'll tell them you again" The polar bear siad gruffly, dragging Howard down the frozen stairs by his ankle "Rule one- never disturb a sleeping polar bear or you'll get hurt, rule two- if the polar bear is not sleeping, then he's fishing. If you disturb a fishing polar bear, you'll get hurt, rule three- any tries of escaping will result in you getting hurt. Got it?"

Howard could just nod his head in agreement as he was being pulled across the ice. His back was cold and being to sting from the dragging, and he was already fed up of the polar bear, who told him his name was Bainbridge. He bought his fingers up to his cheek and pulled then away, blood red on the tips "You really got me"

"That? That was juat a tap, if I really did hit you, you'd be dead" The bear replied, demonstaring by smashing his paws through tough icicles hanging from the ceiling. They carried on going until Bainbridge bought him to the hallway, where the broken mirror stood ready for him. Howard, suddenly afraid started walk on the mirror, fitting the small pieces in one of the corners "This is impossible!"

The polar bear was sitting near-by, using Howards makeshift fishing pole to catch fish in the hole in the ice "Get back to work!" He yelled without looking up from his work.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Howard asked.

"Not really, this is a great spot for fishing" Bainbridge answered, looking up to him "I have a nice, cold room here and..." He trailed off, looking up to the floor where the Snow Queens room is. Howard followed his gaze "And?"

"Nothing, just get back to work!" The bear growled, looking once more down to the fishing hole as Howard got back to the mirror "This is a stupid way to fish, I can't believe you caught anything" He saw the bear was busy and walked over to the hallway he went down before, but his way got blocked by the quick Bainbridge "And what are you looking for?"

"A way out, I don't belong here" Howard answered, determind as he stared the bear right in the eye "I want to find Vince"

"You have to finish the puzzle first. The Snow Queen wants you to finish the puzzle and I'm to make sure you do" Bainbridge replied, growling slightly as he motioned to the mirror. He then went back to the fishing hole and raised his paw to attack, quickly striking and pulling out a alrge salmon "That's how you fish" Howard sighed and went back to the mirror.

Night-time soon fell and the hotel became dark, the snow shining an eerie blue with the starlight shinging down on the walls. Howard could hear the Queen calling for him, but he ignored her as he continued with the mirror "Hello Howard, how are you settling in?"

He froze at those words, knowing she was close, so he just nodded "You're making great progress, since the last time you were cold, sad and wanted more to go home then anything else. But, you're not fixing my mirror fast enough" She closed her fist and Howard felt the painful ice covering his ears this time, the coldness unbearable as he cried in shock "Now, how should I punish you this time for not trying hard enough?"

Howard got up as soon as the ice went from his ears, throwing the mirror piece in his hand down in anger "I'm not your prisoner! " The Snow Queen gave no signs of emotion, but instead walked closer to him, fingers gently running over his scars on his cheeks "Does that hurt?"

He nodded and felt her whole palm covering his cheek, then felt a coldness flowing through her icy skin, making him gasp in shock "Now does it hurt?" When her hand moved away, he traced his cheek with his fingers and felt nothing, just smooth skin "No, not anymore"

"Have you missed me? I've missed you loads, or have you just been thinking about that young man?" She asked, moving her face closer to his face "Yes...I mean no...I mean I don't know..." Howard stuttered, making her smirk slightly "Better finish that mirror, what you're feeling is nothing. Soon you'll be climbing those stairs, wanting another kiss..."

--

Vince walked through the woods quickly, his clothes getting ripped and muddy along the way. Birds were calling in the branches of the fir and fern trees above him as he tripped over the broken twigs and loose stones below his bare feet, all the while thinking and worring about Howard as he rested behind a large, fallen log.

When he felt ready, he picked himself up and walked deeper into the forest, notising all the spring flowers and plants have disappeared, replaced by warmer weather and more summery plants. Vince stopped and held his breath when he heard branches braking behind him, the birdsong silent as he listened carefully. Suddenly afraid, he broke out in a run, luckily escaping the bullets that fired after him, blowing bark of the large trees.

Three uniformed soliders fired their guns after him as he raced through the trees and bushes, blowing leaves and flowers of their stems. Vince stumbled and tripped out the way of the bullets, fearing for his life as the soliders ran after him. Vince kept running, ducking another way when bullets were shot in front of him. He ducked behind a larger log then before, knowing he was surrounded.

Vince looked behind and yelped in shock seeing the soliders still racing after him. He got up and carried on running himself as the bullets rained after him, scractches on his face from the lower branches, his clothes ripped and muddy. Soon the sound of gunfire was silent and he breathed a sigh of relief, walking more slower now through the quiet forest.

He then heard a muffled, but still loud sound "Can someone get me out of this thing?" He rushed forwards to see a red and blue box in a small clearing, a red basket on the top "You alright in there?" Vince asked.

"Hey, I'm a shaman and like the ballbag I am, I got trapped in here. Hurry and help me!" The voice called out. Vince opened one door, but it was empty inside. He then opened another, but still nothing "Sorry I didn't tell you, but this box is part of my disappearing act. I was trying it out, but got locked in"

Vince opened the last door and sigh in annoyance as no-one was in there either "Whack it quite hard!" Which he did, then opened the first door again. This time, a small man popped out, wearing blue robes and a blue turban, carrying a small hooka "Thanks for that, I owe you one. Name's Naboo, that's you"

"Cool, name's Vince" He smiled back at the shaman "What were you doing out here?"

"I'm just trying to get this stuff to the summer palace of the mer-prince, Old Gregg. I'm hoping to impress him and get a cushy job there as an entertainer. Pay's not great, but I get to smoke this as much as I want. All I really need for now is an assistant" Naboo admitted, taking another drag off his hooka.

"I hope you find one, I've gotta go" Vince said, smirking slightly as he made to walk away.

"Nah, mate. I've got one now, you can help me get the job in the palace" Naboo replied, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'd love to help you, but I have to get Howard from the Snow Queen before the winter solstice" Vince said back.

"You know where the Snow Queen is?" The shaman asked, eyebrow raising slightly as Vince shook his head "The summer mer-prince will know, they've gotta be related somehow. So, if you help me impress the mer-prince, he'll be able to help you find Howard" Vince smiled as he thought this plan through his head, then shook hands with the small shaman.

Vince was enjoying Naboo's company as they walked through the woods "So, you travelled a long way too?"

"Sort of, all the other palaces kicked me out, so I'm hoping this is the one" The shaman replied, taking another drag from his hooka.

"Have you praticed hard to learn magic?" Vince asked, quite curious now "Nah, it came naturally to me, as a shaman of course. That was really the first time I got properly stuck" They stopped and looked at a most beautiful sight greeting them.

Across a large lake, a huge palace with domed towers shone in the sunlight, the walls white and gold. Golden towers stuck high into the blue sky, shining greatly with the rays. A waterfall was near to the entrance of the palace, as was a small forest covering the entrance "I'm taking this place by storm, hopefully" Naboo said, a smirk on his face.

--

There we go, sorry about such a long update hehe work and that :) from chugirl2526.


End file.
